The Past Can Leave Scars But Time Can Heal Them
by butterflies and feathers
Summary: On Maria Robotnik's birthday, Shadow has a vision and meets Maria once more. Very soon after the vision, Shadow meets someone that will become very special to him, very special indeed. ShadowXOC Story. Contains: Silvaze, Knuxouge, Sonamy, OCXOC, OCXOC. Don't like, don't read!
1. The Vision

**The Past Can Leave Scars But Time Can Heal Them**

Chapter 1

Today was a very special day for Shadow The Hedgehog. Today was Maria Robotnik's birthday, or at least it would have been if she was still alive. Today was a day that brought back many memories. Like Shadow's first birthday, Shadow and Maria's first Christmas together and…Maria's death. Many people did not know but Shadow was still mourning her death. He did not want show it, for it would weaken him if she was ever mentioned.

Shadow was homeless at the moment. But that didn't bother him at all. He liked sleeping under the stars. To keep himself stable (he couldn't really control himself today), he was about to go to a hidden area in an abandoned forest.

 _Shadow's P.O.V:_

I sighed. Today… well today will make me go crazy if I don't do something to help me relax. I held my green Chaos Emerald in my hand, ready to Chaos Control to my hidden area, and suddenly, I can't see a thing. I black out.

I start to wake up. "Urgh… What happened?" I say to myself. I'm in… The Space Colony Ark? A bright light shone on me. I shield my eyes, the light was blinding. I see a figure appear in front of the light. After focusing a little, I know who it is.

 _Author's P.O.V:_

"Maria?" Shadow questions.

"Yes Shadow, It's me." The figure said.

The person slowly walked to Shadow. They reached out their arms out, calling him in for a hug. He wasn't completely sure that this was Maria. But he took the chance and ran up to the person. Once Shadow could see the person clearly, he stopped in his steps. It was Maria alright, but she was completely different to what she normally looked like. She was covered in blood. Her hair was tangled. Her dress was ripped. Her skin was dry. And her eyes, well I think you mean _eye_.

"MARIA! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Shadow shouted.

"Oh, this? I've been like this ever since you left me on the ARK." Maria replied casually.

"Left you on the ARK? What are you talking about? You put in a capsule and shot me down to Earth! And what do you mean left? You died!" Shadow was starting to feel mad. This never happened when he was with her.

"Shadow, I didn't die. I just had a deep wound. I survived. Well, I'm going to die in a few hours. Death by starvation, probably."

"If you didn't die, then why did you send me to Earth?"

"For three reasons: I thought I was going to die and I didn't want you to be lonely, I wanted you to live the life you wanted and I didn't want those people taking you away."

"And what happened to you?" Shadow asked, motioning at her.

"Those men were mad at me when I put in that capsule and shot you, so they beat me up, shot me some more, and tortured me."

Shadow stood there staring at Maria. Confused. Happy, that she was still alive. Sad, that she wasn't staying around much longer. Angry, that she sent him down to Earth.

"Anyway, to the point being, since I am about to die, I apparently have the power to do many things, and I'll still be able to do them once I'm dead. I can give you visions, like now-"

"Wait a second, are you saying that I'm not actually on the ARK?"

"Yes Shadow, you are not on the ARK. This is just a vision. Now listen to what I have to say."

"Oookay…"

"I can give you the power to make ONE person that you love in life immortal, like yourself."

"Then I choose you."

"Shadow, you can't choose me if I'm giving you this opportunity. I give you this power and you can keep it for as long as you wish. Just make sure that you give it to someone worthy. Maybe your true love."

"Maria, how many times do I have to tell you, there is no such thing as true love."

"Yes there is, Shadow. I'm kind of like your guardian angel now. And I can tell you that there is such a thing as true love. And I'm going to give you a sneak peak of you future."

Maria moved aside and did some peculiar shapes with her hands. After a few seconds, a portal appeared.

"This a portal that will take you to your future. Of course, I'm not going to let you in. I _definitely_ wouldn't spoil the surprise."

Shadow heard noises from the portal. He heard some little kids screaming and giggling. Then he heard a feminine voice.

"Come on kids! It's time to go home!"

Shadow then heard a voice that sounded like his own, only this voice was happier.

"Listen to your mother and come!"

Shadow shook his head.

"Is that … Me?"

Maria smiled.

"Yes Shadow, that's you. I'll tell you this before I must leave. In the future, you will have a loving and beautiful wife and you will have happy kids. Shadow, you must be very confused by this but you will see me again. And you will meet you future wife in a very short time. Sayonara, Shadow The Hedgehog."

Maria waved her hands again causing herself to disappear…But not the portal. Shadow decided to keep his future a surprise and not go through the portal. He saw something, though. 2 figures laughing and holding hands. Shadow could make out that one of the figures was a future him, but the other, he didn't. But what he could tell was that the other figure was a female and that she had silverish-whitish-grey, A bit like Silver The Hedgehog, his friend.

Suddenly, the portal closed and Shadow was knocked out again.


	2. They Met

Hey there! On the last chapter I didn't really leave a message which is kinda weird to me. Anyway, I wanted to say that there will be quite a lot of OCs and this might be quite a long story. And there will be a lot of songs featured in this story (Mainly because me and my OC are almost identical and I LOVE music!).

And to _Misery Severity_ : It doesn't have Shadria, I don't like that couple either.

I might plan a sequel if I get at least 12 reviews. I'll be updating stuff... I guess. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Past Can Leave Scars But Time Can Heal Them**

Chapter 2

 _Shadow's P.O.V:_

I kept asking myself the same thing, What just happened? I start daydreaming and walking at the same time until I reach my secret hide-out. Maybe I can think clearly there? I'm still daydreaming until I hear a beautiful voice.

 ** _(A/N: The song lyrics are from Talking To The Moon By Bruno Mars. I do not own the song in any way.)_**

 _I know your somewhere out there, Somewhere far away,_

 _I want you back, I want you back_

I go into my hideout which is basically a hidden area in this abandoned forest. It has a stream that glitters in the moon-light. Flowers that shine in the dark. An amazing view. And it has a cliff. A fall from that cliff would kill you once you'd hit the ground. That's when I saw a person sitting on the edge of the cliff. It was a girl. I heard that harmonic sound again.

 _My neighbours think I'm crazy, But they don't understand,_

 _You're all I have, you're all I have_

At that moment I realised that the voice belonged to the girl on the cliff.

 _At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself,_

 _Talking to the moon, Tryin' to get to you,_

 _In hopes you're on the other side,_

 _Talking to me too, Or am I a fool,_

 _Who sits alone, Talking to the moon_

Her voice hypnotised me. It was the only thing that I could focus on. I could hear crying.

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous, The talk of the town,_

 _They say I've gone mad, Yeah I've gone mad_

 _But they don't know what I know,_

 _'Cause when sun goes down,_

 _Someone's talking back, Yeah they're talking back!_

 _At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself,_

 _Talking to the moon, I'm tryin' to get to you,_

 _In hopes you're on the other side,_

 _Talking to me to, Or am I a fool_

 _Who sits alone, Talking to the moon_

The girl was crying. Her sobs were easier to hear now. It looked like she was crying her heart out. She wiped her tears, for the final verse.

 _I know you're somewhere out there,_

 _Somewhere, far away._

Sobbing was all I could hear. I was just about to go to her but, on the first step, I stepped on a twig. The girl shot up from her position and got off the cliff. She was actually taller than expected. She looked like a 20 year old now.

 _Author's P.O.V_

"Who's there?" The girl said, wiping her salty tears.

"Show yourself." The girl was in a fighting position. At that moment she leaped into the shadows, hiding her identity. On the back of her hand and her palm, she had circular birthmarks that were aqua-marine and glowed.

Shadow hid behind the trees. He decided to give this girl a test. On purpose, he ran around in circles behind the trees, trying to scare and confuse her. The girl closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal shining, golden eyes. Shadow found himself stuck in his position, a glowing aura surrounding him. This reminded Shadow so much of Silver. That's when it hit him, hard. She had telekinesis. Shadow was being pulled in-front of the girl. The girl stopped using her psychic powers and, to Shadow, this was an opportunity. He Chaos-Controlled himself on top of the girl. He was on her back, and she was on the ground.

"Get off of me! You fucking pedophile!" She was screaming, banging her hands on the ground.

"Hey, calm down! I was only playing with you!" Shadow explained. He got off her. And pulled her from the ground.

"Why did you do it, though?" She asked, backing away from him.

"I wanted to see if you were like the typical, defenceless female."

Shadow pulled the girl into the moon-light. He could then see her. She was… Beautiful, but unique at the same time. She had a fringe that covered the right side of her face. It had dark-blue tips and an aqua-marine streak in the middle. She had the rest of her hair in a ponytail. The rest of her hair had aqua-marine streaks as well. She wore a grey crop-top, a leather jacket and black jeggings.

 _"She looks… cute. Snap out of it Shadow! She's just another girl."_ Shadow mentally cursed himself.

"Who are you?" The girl asked Shadow.

"I'm Shadow The Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form. And you?"

"I'm Juliet Topaz Robin."


End file.
